1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a packaging arrangement for a plant. In particular, the packaging arrangement facilitates shipping a miniature plant by reducing evaporation from the growth medium in which the plant is rooted. The packaging arrangement also facilitates merchandising the plant by presenting a decorative appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a decorative cover for a conventional plant pot so as to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance to the pot. Such conventional pots are frequently manufactured from clay or plastic and have a terra cotta color. In order to match the decor in which the plant pot is to be located, a suitable covering is wrapped around the pot so as to hide the pot. Typically, the covering envelops the exterior surface of the pot, including the bottom and side(s) of the pot.
It is also known to extend a portion of the covering onto and across the top lip of the pot, thus entirely eliminating any sight of the pot. Such a covering presents the semblance of a plant growing out of a decorative container rather than out of a pot.
Of course, it is also known to substitute a decorative container for a conventional pot; however, this approach has at least two disadvantages. First, it is often considerably more costly to provide a decorative container than simply to apply a decorative covering to a conventional pot. Second, the decorative pattern of such a container cannot be changed without applying an additional covering.
It is additionally known to gather the extended portions of the cover around the stalk of the plant so as to hide the growth medium, e.g., soil, in which the plant root(s) extend. Often, this is accomplished with a length of yarn or ribbon that is tied in a knot. Again, this is intended to enhance the decorative appearance as compared to a conventional potted plant.
The known coverings suffer from a number of disadvantages including failing to provide anti-evaporative qualities during shipment of the plant, limiting the consumer to the particular combinations of plants and coverings selected by the plant vendor, and wasting material unnecessarily covering the entire exterior surface of the pot.